(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion space presentation device and a motion space presentation method which generate data for presenting the motion space of a movable robot which operates according to a motion planning.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventional robots have a sufficient dedicated motion space into which workers are prohibited from accessing. However, in recent years, robots for performing a task while sharing space with people, such as a housekeeping robot and a double arm robot for cell production are increasing in number.
When a worker works in close proximity to such a robot, the worker may come into contact with the robot and may get injured unless the worker properly perceives the motion space of the robot. Even when the worker does not get injured, the idling time of the robot may increase, or the task being performed by the robot may fail because of an emergency stop of the robot.
In order to avoid such trouble, the movable robot disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-123045 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Reference 1) projects a dangerous area on a floor surface on which a movable robot operates, thereby presenting a dangerous area to achieve smooth operation of the robot.
FIG. 27 is a diagram showing the overall configuration of the movable robot shown in Patent Reference 1.
A motion planning unit 9902 determines the motion of a movable robot 9901.
A motion control unit 9903 calculates the information for driving a wheel 9906 based on the determined motion and the information of the wheel 9906 measured by an encoder 9908. A drive unit 9904 drives the wheel 9906 based on the calculated information. In addition, the motion control unit 9903 calculates the information for driving an arm 9907 based on the determined motion and the information of the arm 9907 measured by an encoder 9909. A drive unit 9905 drives the arm 9907 according to the calculated information.
In this manner, the movable robot 9901 operates and/or operates the arm 9907. Based on the determined motion, a display control unit 9910 determines the dangerous area in which the movable robot 9901 may move and/or operate. A projector 9911 projects the determined dangerous area on the floor surface on which the movable robot 9901 moves, thereby presenting the dangerous area to achieve smooth operation of the robot.